Country Ladies Tribute to Dasey
by Queen Artemis
Summary: Formerly Before He Cheats Derek learns why he should never, EVER cheat on Casey...and how much fun she is after a shot of whiskey! But really, their relationship was always crazy, why should this be any different? And is unconventiality really a word?
1. Before He Cheats

Disclaimer: I don't own _Life With Derek_ or Carrie Underwood's _Before He Cheats_, although I would have the exact same reaction if someone cheated on me...

* * *

_Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleach blonde tramp,  
and she's probably getting frisky...  
Right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink cause she can't shoot whiskey...  
Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick, showing her how to shoot a combo...  
And he don't know..._

11:18 pm. That was the time Derek read on his clock as he got up from his couch and sauntered over to the door at the frantic knocking. "Whoever's on the other side better either be female and naked, or have alcohol. Better yet, female, naked, and carrying a case of beer." However, the sight that met his eyes as his door swung open was a…less than welcome sight. "What the hell do you want, Casey," he said, scowling. "In case your little eyes have deceived you, it's eleven o'clock at night."

"Oh shove it, Derek, I know you weren't asleep. Your lights are all on, your TV's blaring, and," she looked pointedly at the bottle in his hand, "unless you sleep with an open bottle of beer next to your bed, you're pretty much a big whiner. Don't worry, I'm not here for anything much. I just need to borrow a few things…"

When she trailed off and looked at Derek expectantly, he sighed and moved out of the doorway. As she brushed past him, Derek smelled a faint hint of…whiskey? And then he noticed what she was wearing.

"Damn it Casey, are you drunk? Don't you remember what I told you about showing up at my apartment drunk? I hate dealing with it!"

Casey rolled her eyes at him. "I'm not drunk. I had one shot of whiskey. Believe me, there is no way on this earth that I could be drunk at this moment…Can I borrow your bat…and a couple of your hunting knives?"

Derek looked in askance at Casey. "Are you insane? Why in the world would you show up at my apartment this late at night after you were obviously out clubbing with your pals, and ask for a bat and knives? You really are drunk, aren't you? Did you drive here?"

"No, I'm not drunk, you idiot! I just need some…tools, if you will."

"What for?" Derek asked suspiciously.

"Because I caught Matt-you know Matt, my boyfriend?" Derek nodded grudgingly and folded his arms across his chest. "Anyways, Matt told me he was going out with the guys tonight, and then Em showed up at my apartment and asked me to go to a bar with her, so I did, and I caught Matt there making out with some…blonde tramp!"

"And so…you are going to hit him over the head with a bat and…kill him with some knives?!"

"No you idiot! I'm going to hurt something even more precious to him…his car!"

Derek stared at her triumphant expression with a look of disbelief on his face. "You gotta be drunk!" he exclaimed.

Casey sighed, exasperated. "I am NOT drunk! It's just…Matt hurt me, you know? And if I confronted him, or yelled at him, it wouldn't do anything. He'd laugh and go back to his little tramp. I want to do something to him so he understands that he shouldn't mess with me…or any other girl, really."

Derek opened his front closet and pulled out his Louisville Slugger, his hunting knives, and his leather jacket. Shrugging into it, he looked at Casey and smiled. "If you're gonna be arrested for vandalism, I'm gonna be there. Imagine, the princess in jail!" He cackled, and Casey scowled.

"I didn't invite you along, you know…"

"Doesn't matter, princess. Either I come, or you don't get the stuff."

"Fine, whatever. Let's just go!"

_That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

11:47 pm. Derek looked at his dashboard clock, and almost laughed. If only Sam could see him, driving up to Casey's boyfriend's car so she could do massive damage to the souped up Ford truck in front of him. It was…totally and completely insane. And something he never imagined Perfect Casey doing. But here she was, and here he was, her willing accomplice. It was laughable. No, more than that, it was a loony bin offense. And yet, here he was.

He pulled in two parking spaces away from the Ford F-150 and looked expectantly at Casey. She gulped and looked at him with worried eyes.

"Ok, so I think I've rethought this. Maybe this isn't the greatest idea in the world…"

_Right now, she's probably up singing some  
white-trash version of Shania karaoke...  
Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"  
and he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky,  
Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars worth of that bathroom polo  
And he don't know..._

"Casey, Casey, Casey. Can you even imagine what Matt's doing with that girl? I mean, he's probably calculating right now where the cheapest place to get laid would be…and how much fun it will be even as she flirtingly tells him how drunk she is. Do you really want to let him get away with that?"

Storms clouds filled Casey's eyes. "No, I don't want him to get away with that. Give me that bat!" And with that, she grabbed the bat and slammed out of the car.

_That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats,  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

Derek surveyed the damage and whistled. "Damn, girl! Remind me never to get you this pissed off at me."

Casey blushed and smiled. "Derek, there is nothing you could do to make me this angry with you. The only time I would ever do this would be if we were dating and you cheated on me…which would never happen!" she was quick to clarify.

Derek looked over at her quizzically. "What would never happen, the dating or the cheating?"

"Well…I don't know! But one of them would never happen!"

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I mean that I'm tired, and I'm confused, and I really wish I could kiss you right now, but I still have a boyfriend!"

_I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,  
Cause the next time that he cheats...  
Oh, you know it won't be on me!_

"Are you kidding me, Case? You're still going to date Matt? Are you completely screwed up?"

"No, I'm not still going to date him. I just haven't had a chance to officially dump him…"

Derek looked at the damage that had been inflicted around him. "So…" he said slowly, trying to understand. "The whole, kill-the-car thing was NOT your version of a Dear John letter?"

"We-ell, I guess when you put it that way…I guess this is kinda like our 'official' break-up. Which is a real good thing given that I never want to see him again…"

"So…what about the dating thing?"

"Do you really want to have this conversation now, Derek?"

_Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

Derek looked at the slashed tires, broken windows and headlights, and the keyed-up side of Matt's Ford and began to laugh. "I think, given the unconventiality of our relationship to begin with, having this discussion next to your ex-boyfriend's destroyed car is a perfect place. So, dating or cheating? Which would never happen?"

Casey looked nervously around. "Well, if it were up to me…itwouldbethecheatingnotthedating!"

"What was that? I didn't quite catch that."

"I said, that I think the cheating is less likely to happen…" Casey looked at Derek's laughing face and scowled. "You're such a jerk!"

"I know, but I'm a jerk you love. And apparently, a jerk you want to date, right? So, where should we go?"

Casey stared at him in bewilderment as he slung his arm around her shoulders and started walking her to his car. "Huh? Go…where?"

"On our first date. Where should we go?"

"Who said we were going on a date?"

"You did. And I'm game, so let's say tomorrow…8ish?"

Casey glared at him. "Sometimes you make me think way too hard at the worst times. 8 it is then. You're picking me up, I assume?"

Derek nodded and grinned as he started up his car. "Looks like this trip wasn't a totally waste after all! I got to watch you break the law and you finally decided to go on a date with me!"

Silence.

A few moments after they pulled onto the road, Casey turned to him and queried, "Unconventiality? Is that even a word?"


	2. Should've Said No

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Life With Derek_ or _Should've Said No_ by Taylor Swift

**A/N:** Ok, I decided to continue the story, and in fact have gone far beyond one more chapter. I decided that this is going to be the story of Derek and Casey's relationship...to female artist's country songs. It should be fun, and it's already planned, so expect it soon...

_

* * *

_

_It's strange to think the songs we used to sing  
The smiles, the flowers, everything: is gone  
Yesterday I found out about you  
Even now just looking at you: feels wrong  
You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance  
It was a moment of weakness and you said yes..._

Casey rubbed her eyes. After the night she had had, spending hours staring at a computer screen was not helping her headache. She looked around her home office and sighed. As much as she loved this place, there were a lot of memories of her and Matt here. All the pictures she had scattered around, the flowers he had brought last week, the teddy bear he bought her for Valentine's Day…all of it was in here. And then her radio station started playing _Rockstar_ by Nickelback and she put her head in her hands and groaned. All the times she and Matt had been in the car together and rocked out to this song…it was as if the entire world was conspiring to remind her all about her cheating loser of an ex.

A loud knock at the door brought her head up. As far as Casey knew, she wasn't expecting anyone…her heartbeat sped up as she thought that maybe the universe was giving her an early birthday present and Derek had decided to come over-seven hours early-for their date. She shook her head, knowing it was pretty much impossible, but she still got up and walked over to the door, hopeful.

Matt pushed his way inside Casey's apartment and shrugged his jacket onto the floor before collapsing onto the couch. "My God you will not believe the night I had, babe," he spewed out, completely ignoring the way Casey was staring daggers at him. "First, I got totally trashed at the club and then when I stumbled out to my, my, beautiful, beautiful truck, some punk had almost destroyed it. I've been trying to call you all day, don't you ever turn your cell phone on, woman? What's your problem, Case?" he said, finally noticing her expression. "Is it a real issue, because I really don't need your drama right now," he finished up.

Casey almost screamed, and then smiled an evil smile. "Had a bad night, Matt? Oh, poor baby," she cooed, moving closer to him on the couch, holding his jacket.

Matt smirked. "That's more like it, babe. Come here and kiss me."

Casey inwardly seethed, but moved to stand in front of him. "You want me to kiss you?" she asked sweetly. When Matt nodded, her face contorted and she threw his jacket into his face.

"Then you shouldn't have fucking kissed another woman last night! Now get the hell out of my apartment! I don't ever want to see you or talk to you again!" She flounced to the door and opened it, pointing outside and glaring at him.

Matt stood up, a guilty smile on his face. "C'mon babe. It was just a mistake. I was drunk, you know how that stuff happens…"

_You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice before you let it all go  
You should've know that word, bout what you did with her  
Would get back to me...  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me_

Casey growled. "Let me spell it out for you, you idiot! We're over! Get the hell out of my apartment!"

"Aw, c'mon baby, you know I didn't mean it! It was just a moment of drunken weakness…" he trailed off at the look on her face.

"Let me tell you what you should have done, no matter how drunk you were! You should have said no, you should have gone home! Kissing other women…not in our relationship agreement! We're over! Get out!" Casey stomped her foot for emphasis.

"C'mon Casey, I really don't need this right now. Can't you just forgive me like we all know you will and get over it? It was one kiss! That's it!"

Casey stomped her foot and basically shoved him out the door. "Don't come back. I don't ever want to see you near here again!" she added, slamming the door in his face. And then she leaned back against it and started to cry.

_You can see that I've been crying  
And baby you know all the right things to say  
But do you honestly expect me to believe  
We could ever be the same...  
You say that the past is the past, you need one chance  
It was a moment of weakness and you said yes..._

Her cell phone rang, snapping Casey out of her Matt-induced pity party. She wiped her eyes on her sleeve and sprinted over to her kitchen and the phone lying on the counter. Unfortunately, she forgot to look at the caller id before she answered.

"Hello," Casey said, breathlessly.

"So, how long should I expect you to stay mad at me? And how did you know about last night anyways?"

"Matt! I told you that I never wanted to…"

Matt interrupted her. "You told me you never wanted to see me again, I know. Seriously, Case, your drama queen act gets really old sometimes. One of these days I'm actually going to listen to your little tantrums."

Casey wished she could reach through the phone and tear his ignorant head off. "I don't want to see you, I don't want to talk to you. And I found out about your little 'friend' when I saw her crawling all over you in the bar. So, somehow, I think it was more than one kiss!" she growled.

"Oh honey, you saw? I am so sorry, baby! I asked her to dance on a bet from one of my friends, and, being that I was already trashed, I accepted. Then, she kissed me, I promise. Nothing else happened, really. I love you, Casey." Matt sounded so repentant, so sorry, that Casey almost broke down. Almost, that is, until she remembered the make-out session she had witnessed.

_You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice before you let it all go  
You should've know that word, bout what you did with her  
Would get back to me...  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me_

"Dammit Matt, it wasn't just one kiss! I saw you making out with her! For pete's sake, you had your hand up her shirt! That's more than one kiss! Now for the last time, don't call me again! We're over!"

"Baby, I'm sorry, I promise! Please, please forgive me! I'll do anything. What do you want me to do? How can I prove how sorry I am?"

"Do you honestly expect me to believe anything you say, Matt? I mean, really? 'Cause I can't think of one thing. Now, please. Don't call me again. We're over."

_I can't resist... before you go, tell me this  
Was it worth it...  
Was she worth this...  
No... no no no..._

Casey was about to hang up before she remembered one thing that she was dying to ask Matt.

"Tell me, Matt," she said softly.

"Anything honey, anything you want to know. I am so sorry."

"Was she worth it? Was that 'one kiss' worth our sixteen month relationship?"

"C'mon Case, I know you. You'll cool down and want me back in a couple of days, so why are you pretending like this is the end?"

"I'm not going to tell you again, Matt. We're over. Just think about what I asked you."

And with that, Casey hung up her phone before starting to cry again.

_You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice before you let it all go  
You should've know that word, bout what you did with her  
Would get back to me...  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me_

Her phone rang again, and Casey groaned. She debated whether or not she actually wanted to know who was calling, and then realized it might be Derek, so she looked. Not Derek, but not Matt either. She answered.

"Hey Em, what's up?"

"Hey Case! How are you doing after, you know, last night?"

"Well, it depends on when you ask me. I was doing great last night, after I took a bat to Matt's car and Derek asked me out, but…"

Emily interrupted with a squeal. "What?!? You beat up Matt's car? And Derek asked you out? Wait, when did Derek come into the picture? I am so confused! Explain!"

Casey laughed and told her the whole story, from showing up at Derek's apartment last night to hanging up on Matt a couple of minutes before.

"So you see," she concluded, "Last night was fine. But after talking to Matt, I just feel lousy. It's like, I can't believe I went out with someone like that. I sat here while he looked me in the eye and lied to me, and then I almost forgave him when he turned on the charm! I am such a loser!" Casey started crying again.

"Woah, woah, woah. Hold up there, sister. You are not a loser, Matt is. He's the cheater! And you have this awesome date with Derek to look forward to tonight. I know what will cheer you up. Always works for me!" Emily said cheerfully.

Casey sniffled. "What?"

"Let's go shopping for a hot new outfit for you to wear tonight, ok?"

Casey thought for about three seconds before agreeing. "I love clothes shopping! And wearing something Derek's never seen tonight…oh yeah, let's go! I'll pick you up in fifteen minutes," she declared, already grabbing her jacket and purse and heading out the door.

* * *

**A/N:** Confused? I don't blame you. But really, destroying someone's car is great as a Dear John letter, IF they know you did it...I personally think Casey is too smart to actually carve her name into Matt's seat, so he has no idea it was her. Will he find out? I don't know... 


	3. Red High Heels

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Life With Derek_ or _Red High Heels_ by Kellie Pickler. I do however own a pair of red high heels for an occasion just like this...

**A/N:** Sorry it took me so long to put this up. I have no excuse, other than a lack of inspiration. Oh well, here it is.

* * *

_Baby I've got plans tonight  
You don't know nothin' about  
I've been sitting around way too long  
Trying to figure you out  
But you say that you'll call and you don't  
And I'm spinning my wheels  
So I'm going out tonight  
In my red high heels _

Casey stood in front of her bedroom mirror, staring critically at her outfit. She adjusted the hem of her red tank top and picked at an invisible lint piece on her jean skirt before sighing and turning to her dresser to find a necklace and earrings that would match her new outfit. Emily had tried to get her to buy new accessories as well, but after the forty dollar skirt, twenty dollar top, and thirty-five dollar shoes, Casey had to draw the line somewhere. She wasn't exactly broke, but she wasn't Oprah Winfrey either. She almost hadn't bought the shoes, but man, they were gorgeous. And in the short skirt, Emily said they made her legs go on forever, which is exactly the way she wanted to look for Derek.

As she thought about Derek, her eyes began to sparkle. After her encounter with Matt this afternoon, she had almost called Derek to cancel. Her feelings about Matt and Derek were entangled and mixed up, and after Matt, well she just wasn't sure she should trust her instincts. Then she had seen Matt with a couple of his buddies at the bar in the strip mall where she and Emily were shopping, and that, combined with the power of sexy, new shoes, helped her to mentally tell Matt to go to hell. So here she was, putting the finishing touches on her outfit and makeup and Derek was due at any minute and her heart was soaring.

As she slipped on her red high heels, there was a knock at the door. Casey squealed quietly before doing one last mirror check, grabbing her purse and walking swiftly to the door.

_I'm gonna call up that old boyfriend  
Who says he has it bad for me  
I'm gonna take him into town  
Flaunt him around for everyone to see  
Well you said so yourself  
You know the deal  
Nobody holds a candle to me  
In my red high heels_

Derek just stood, stunned for a moment, when Casey opened the door. He was pretty sure his jaw dropped to the ground, but he didn't care. She looked absolutely amazing, from the little red spaghetti strap shirt that dipped just a tad farther than convention allowed, the skirt that was just long enough to be acceptable and the stunning red heels that displayed her dancer legs to perfection.

"You-you look…amazing!" he managed to gasp out. The look in her eyes made him swallow. He had never seen a look like it in perfect Princess Casey, never even thought she was capable of it.

She laughed softly and took his arm as she shut her door. "I take it you like my new outfit?"

Derek finally managed to recover his composure. "Woman, if I had known you would dress like that, I would have asked you out when we were sixteen!"

Casey smirked. "Guess you missed out, huh?"

They got in Derek's car and managed to drive the entire way without Casey realizing where they were going, so when Derek pulled into the parking lot of the bar where Matt had been earlier, she panicked.

"What are we doing here, Derek?"

Derek looked at her, confused. "Well, I thought we were going on a date. Is that wrong?"

"I know we're on a date, Derek! Why are we here," she yelled, gesturing to the bar.

"Ok, first of all, I can't believe you've lived here for four years and haven't figured out that this is the best pizza place in town. I mean, pizza is like, your favorite food. And second of all, even though it's attached to a bar, it's smoke-free, usually not crowded on days without a live band, and specializes in your favorite food." He sat back against his car seat looking peeved. "Excuse me for trying to make this date enjoyable," he muttered under his breath.

Casey winced and took deep breath before speaking. "I'm sorry. I overreacted. I saw Matt here earlier, and I guess I just wanted to avoid him. You'd think that in a tourist town this size, I would have figured there was a chance of you picking the same place Matt hangs out, but it didn't even cross my mind."

At the sound of Matt's name, Derek had sat up and lost the annoyed expression. He sighed. "Hey, I'm sorry, I overreacted too. I just wanted this night to be perfect. So, where do you think we should go?"

"I think we should just go here," Casey decided. Derek looked at her, surprised, so Casey explained. "You put a lot of effort into picking a restaurant you knew I would like, and there's a chance Matt isn't still here, and I don't want Matt ruining everything I try to do. We live in a small town and there is almost a certainty that I will have to see him again. So I say screw him!"

Derek grinned at her. "Now that's the attitude I like to see. Let's go!"

_Well you can watch me walk if you want to, want to  
I'll bet you want me back now don't you, don't you  
I'm about to show you just how missin' me feels  
In my red high heels  
_

Matt was sitting at the bar bemoaning his girlfriend's mood swings when the door opened and in walked his girlfriend, only a sex kitten version of her, with another man! He growled and slammed his beer glass on the bar, starting to get up when Casey's eyes met his. She scowled at him and grabbed the hand of the guy she was with, holding it tight. He looked at her, and then at Matt, and he glared. The guy was probably six-two, six-three and looked as if he had been in his fair share of fights, so Matt, not being nearly drunk enough to challenge him, backed off. They had to walk past the bar to get to the restaurant, and Matt covertly watched Casey in her new outfit. He knew it was new because he had never seen her wear anything so daring-and he would've made her wear it if he had seen it. Especially those shoes! He always knew Casey had the sexiest legs, but damn!

The bartender came by and grabbed his almost empty glass to fill it up but Matt stopped him. "Make it Jack Daniels."

_  
All those games you tried to play  
Well they aint gonna work on me now  
I put up a barbed wire fence  
around my heart  
Baby just to keep you out  
Well you thought I'd wait around forever  
But baby get real  
I just kicked you to the curb  
In my red high heels  
_

Casey and Derek were having an incredible dinner, talking and laughing about anything and everything. Matt, on the other hand, was having a terrible night. He was on his sixth Jack since they had come in, and was feeling…no scratch that, _was_ off-the-wall drunk. At the sound of Casey's laugh for the fourth time in as many minutes, Matt suddenly decided that he was now drunk enough to go challenge the idiot who had decided to mess with his girl. So he got up and lurched over to their table.

"What the hell you thinkin', takin' my baby?"

Casey and Derek looked up at him with disgusted looks on their faces. Derek started to say something, probably a prelude to the conversation his clenched fists wanted to have with Matt's face, but Casey put her hand on his arm and stood up.

"Ok, Matt, what the hell do you think you're doing? Maybe you don't remember our conversation earlier, but let me remind you. We're over! Finished. Finito. Done. I'm not your 'baby'! And now that that's done, you need to leave. You're drunk and you're ruining my date," she spewed. She looked over at Derek apologetically.

"Hey, do you mind if we leave? I don't think I want to be in the same place with this piece of scum any more."

Derek got up and pushed Matt out of the way to grab Casey's arm. "Sure, Case. Let's get outta here." He threw a twenty on the table and they walked out together, Matt staring dumbly after the couple. He stumbled back to the bar where all of his friends were staring at him.

_  
Oh you can watch me walk if you want to, want to  
I'll bet you want me back now don't you, don't you  
I'm about to show you just how missin' me feels  
In my red high heels _

Oh you can watch me walk if you want to, want to  
I'll bet you want me back now don't you, don't you  
I'm about to show you just how missin' me feels  
In my red high heels  


"What the hell are you looking at?" he snapped, and most of them turned back to their drinks. His friend Jackson, however, turned and watched Casey and Derek walk to the car through the window and then turned back to Matt.

"Damn, man, you screwed that one up. She was gorgeous and sexy and you were the envy of every guy here, until tonight."

Matt flipped him the bird and plopped down on the stool next to him. "She'll be back. This is just one of her fits," he said confidently before taking a swig of Jackson's beer.

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, Matt is a jerk. That's why Casey broke up with him. And yes, he is modeled after someone I know. And in case your brain isn't completely full of useless information, the name of the bar/restaurant is The Rock Inn (I don't own it either) and it is a real place. So have a fun day and review! 


	4. Sucks to be You

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Life With Derek, Sucks to be You by Danielle Peck, or Starbucks. If you, however, happen to own Starbucks and want to sell me rights to your Peppermint Mocha, I am open to negotiations.

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews! I love you guys and you totally make my day everytime you review. So please keep doing it!

* * *

_I tried to love you baby  
But I couldn't make you happy  
And it just really shouldn't be so hard  
I gave and you kept taking  
You made some big mistakes and  
You were always careless with my heart_

Casey was sitting at her desk in her apartment, staring at her computer screen. Although her editorial was only half finished, she wasn't really focusing on it. Her eyes were glazed over, and a small smile played on her lips as she remembered the last two weeks.

Suddenly a message box popped up on her screen. It was from Matt. Casey rolled her eyes and glared at the monitor as if it were at fault for interrupting her daydream. He wanted to meet her for coffee. Obviously ignoring his phone calls and emails wasn't working. Casey breathed a deep sigh before agreeing to coffee that evening. She was going to explain to Matt once and for all that they were over and she never wanted to talk to him again. And then she was going to tell him if he tried to contact her again she was going to have a restraining order placed on him. There was only so much a girl could take.

**That Evening**

Casey walked into to Starbucks and glanced around for Matt before making her way up to the counter to order something. She smiled when she saw the Christmas decorations up – after all, that meant she could order her favorite drink. She stood in line and had just gotten called up to order when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Matt! You scared me!"

"Hey, sorry about that. I already got your drink – I've been waiting in the corner for you." Casey glanced to the darkened corner of the café and noticed the drinks sitting on the small, round table there.

"Okay, then. Thanks, I guess." She followed Matt to the table and sat down, picking up her drink and taking a sip. She almost grimaced when the drink hit her tongue. _Of course_, she thought sarcastically,_ I forgot Matt never remembered that I hate most coffee drinks. He never remembered that I only like mochas because lattes were more in fashion_. She set down the drink, uncaring if Matt was hurt by the fact she wouldn't drink it and stared at him.

Matt cleared his throat nervously before starting. "I was just wondering if you had forgiven me yet. I mean, it was two weeks ago, and I didn't really cheat on you, and our relationship should mean more to you than this, and I think we could move past this and right back into our relationship. After all, I love you, you know that." His verbal puke sat there in the air around them as Casey inwardly groaned. She had to admit that she had expected this, but some small part of her had hoped that the only reason Matt had contacted her was to apologize and say he was going to back off.

"First of all, our relationship didn't mean enough to you to prevent you from _cheating, _which you really did. Second of all, our relationship was crap. Most of the time I sat at home waiting for you to call and make last-minute plans, and I hated that about myself. Thirdly, there is no fucking way you loved me. No way. You don't cheat on people you love, because love means you put the other person above your own wants and needs. And finally," she took a deep breath before plunging into the part of the argument that was going to drive Matt insane.

_I'm happier now  
Ain't it funny how  
All it took was leaving you  
To finally feel good again  
You say you're sorry now  
That you figured out  
Just what it was that you had to lose  
It sucks to be you_

"I am so much happier since I broke up with you. I enjoy my job again. I've been out with my girlfriends because I am not waiting at home on the off chance you'll call. And my new boyfriend is considerate and acts like I actually mean more to him than the dirt scrapped off the bottom of his shoe. So I'm sorry that you finally realized that I'm amazing and you want me back, but you are just not going to get that chance. Two weeks ago, I would have given it to you. But the minute you put your lips on hers, we were over. Forever."

Casey stood up and put her coat back on. Matt sat there looking stunned until she starting putting her scarf on, and then he seemed to realize what was happening and grabbed her arm to stop her. Casey glowered at his hand until he removed it, feeling oddly like his fingers had been burned.

"Case, c'mon, you know I'm sorry for all of it. And you know you want me back. Just admit it. This is the last chance I am going to give you."

Casey's expression was priceless. It was as if she had just put a rotten and moldy piece of bread into her mouth. "I cannot believe I went out with you for sixteen months! You are an ignorant, arrogant, obnoxious, selfish, and inconsiderate ass!"

As she spun around to leave, Matt got up and grabbed her arm. And then a voice stopped him in his tracks.

_You used your last chance  
so I went and found romance  
so you really just can't stand it, can you?  
You see the smile on my face  
and it really drives you crazy  
Just to see how much better off I am with out you_

Casey and Matt both spun around, Matt automatically dropping his hand and Casey beaming. "Derek!" she murmured, relieved. Ignoring Matt's furious expression, she went straight into the arms of the brunette who had commanded Matt to let her go.

Derek's arms went around Casey and he gave her a quick squeeze while glaring at Matt. "I hope that wasn't you trying to stop my girl from leaving, Hunter," he drawled. "'Cause you know if it was, I'm going to have to punch you. And then you'll probably have to punch me back, and we'll get into a fight, I'll totally humiliate you and your evening will be totally ruined. And I'm sure you don't want that, do you," he threatened.

Matt looked like he was going to protest the total humiliation comment, and then he looked at Derek's 6'2", hockey player frame and swallowed back any retort. "Yeah, whatever," he said sullenly before looking at Casey, who was smiling up at Derek, whose arm was still slung around her shoulders. "I'll talk to you later, Case."

Casey looked at him, having forgotten for a moment that he was even there. "No, you won't, Matt. If you try to contact me again, I'm getting a restraining order. I am sick to death of belaboring this point over and over. We are over!"

_I'm happier now  
Ain't it funny how  
All it took was leaving you  
to finally feel good again  
You say you're sorry now  
That you figured out  
Just what it was that you had to lose  
Well it sucks to be you_

Derek turned Casey and they both started walking out to the car. Matt followed, whining at Casey. "C'mon Case, I get it. I was stupid, I was an idiot, and I should have treated you better. You deserved better and I promise I'll do better. Just give me another chance!"

Derek turned around. "What part of we're over don't you get, dude? She doesn't want to see you or talk to you, so I don't want to see you around her again. I don't want to hear that you called her, that you emailed her, that you accidentally drove by her apartment complex. If you bother her again, she won't have to worry about getting a restraining order, because I will kill you."

Matt looked pleadingly at Casey. "C'mon Case, you aren't going to let him threaten me, are you?"

_Don't worry baby I'm sure you'll find someone too  
Yeah who'd put up with you _

I'm happier now  
Ain't it funny how  
All it took was leaving you  
to finally feel good  
You say you're sorry now  
That you figured out  
just what it was that you had to lose 

Derek growled and Casey almost screamed. "I could care less whether he threatens you or not, Matt. I don't care about you. I don't even hate you, because hate would require me to feel some emotion for you, and I don't. Derek could beat you up and I wouldn't shed a tear. In fact, I'm thinking about asking him to anyways. We're done. Maybe if you stop bothering me you'll find someone new, someone who won't care if you are an inconsiderate, cheating slob, but I doubt it. It doesn't matter to me. Just leave me alone!"

Matt looked at her. "We're really over?"

"Yes, Matt, we're really over."

Matt looked at Casey for a few moments longer, and then turned and walked away silently. Derek looked down at Casey, who had a relieved expression on her face. "I think he finally got it, Derek," she said softly.

Derek laughed and squeezed her. "Took the idiot long enough. C'mon, let me take you to dinner, babe."

Casey smiled at him. "Sounds good to me. That coffee he bought me was disgusting and I need something to get the taste out of my mouth." They laughed and walked to Derek's car, leaving Casey's to be picked up later…much, much later.

* * *

**A/N:** So Matt, the idiot, has finally realized that he and Casey are over and will henceforth be absent from this story. Yay! All Dasey all the time now! Yay! 


	5. Helplessly Hopelessly

**Disclaimer:** I don't own_ Life With Derek_ or _Helplessly, Hopelessly _by Jessica Andrews

**A/N:** I'll explain everything at the end, but to start, it really helps if you listen to the song...it will make it that much more meaningful.

* * *

_I can stand with the weight of the world  
On my shoulders  
I can fight with the toughest of the tough  
I can laugh in the face  
Of all my insecurities  
Anytime, anywhere, anything  
I'm strong enough_

Casey kicked off her shoes as she walked in the door, rubbing the bridge of her nose tiredly. Quite honestly, today had been one of the worst days of her life. Her boss was ridiculous. His demand that she edit the entire magazine while she was on vacation was just one in a long line of ridiculous demands that she had had to endure from him. Honestly! There were three other editors that could do the work just as well as she did, but Paul, the magazine's owner, was picky about who touched his articles. And when Paul was picky, John was pissy. It was horrible.

Casey heaved a sigh and dropped down onto the couch, flinging her purse to the floor. It was what came from requesting the last two weeks in December off when you were the youngest managing editor to ever be hired at _5280_. She loved her job, but sometimes, life just got to be too much.

She shrieked when her hall light flipped on and a large shadow filled the doorway. "Long day, babe?" Derek asked sympathetically as he came over and sat next to her, pulling her feet into his lap and starting to massage them. Casey hit him lightly on the arm before leaning her head back and moaning. "Don't scare me like that! And yes, but oh, it's getting so much better."

But when you're holding me like this  
I'm carelessly lost in your touch  
I'm completely defenseless  
Baby, it's almost too much  
I'm helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly  
Falling in love 

Later that night, Casey snuggled into Derek's shoulder and breathed his scent. It was heavenly. Even though they had only been dating for about two months, Casey had never felt more alive or more at home than she felt in Derek's arms. _It was strange_, she mused sleepily. Normally this point in a relationship was when she would be freaking out, but with Derek, it was almost like she didn't care about anything but him. As long as he was there, holding her, she would be fine. And that scared her, because she knew what that meant. That meant she was falling in love with her stepbrother, if she wasn't already in love with him.

So let consequence do what it will to us  
I don't care  
Let the stars stand as witness to it all  
Say the word and tonight I will follow you anywhere  
I just can't pretend anymore  
I'm too sturdy to fall 

The next morning at breakfast, Derek and Casey were arguing about something of vital importance to their relationship: their Christmas vacation.

"Case, we're going to be home, we have to tell them! There's no way I can be in the same house with you for two weeks and not be able to hold you, or kiss you, or even just touch you! It isn't going to happen!"

"But what if they hate us…our relationship? What are we going to do then?" Casey fretted.

Over his plate of eggs and bacon, Derek looked assessingly at her. "So what if they do, Casey? What are we going to do? Are you going to break up with me? Cause if that's the case, than I definitely vote we do it now. The sooner you break up with me, the sooner I can…" Derek trailed off.

"The sooner you can what, Derek? The sooner you can move on, find the next girl? Yeah, that's fabulous!" Casey knew she was being unfair, but she couldn't help it. The thought of Derek leaving her, of finding someone else was terrifying to her. She couldn't face it.

"No, Case." Derek looked at her seriously. "The sooner I could work on trying to…to get over you. Maybe if it happens sooner rather than later, it won't hurt so much." Derek's voice got softer at the end until Casey almost couldn't hear what he said.

She sat back in shock, trying to process what he had said. "You're right, Derek. Let's tell them."

_  
But when you're holding me like this  
I'm carelessly lost in your touch  
I'm completely defenseless  
Baby, it's almost too much  
I'm helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly  
Falling in love_

Derek looked at her, almost as if he was afraid to know the answer to his next question. "If they…hate us, Case…will you? Break up with me, I mean?"

Casey stared at him for a moment before getting up, walking over to him, and plopping herself into his lap. "Of course I won't break up with you, Derek," she whispered, twining her arms around his neck. "They'll just have to get used to the idea. Or they won't and they'll miss out on us. But our relationship means more to me than the opinions of anyone else, because…" she gulped and paused, resting her head against Derek's collar bone, terrified of speaking the next words aloud.

I am not afraid  
I am not afraid  


"Because why, Case," Derek whispered in her ear, holding her tight around the waist.

Casey took a deep breath. _I am not afraid of this_, she thought to herself. "Because I think I'm falling in love with you."

Derek looked at her in amazement for a moment or two before jumping out of the chair with her still in his arms, spinning her around while whooping. Finally he stopped and brought her to rest with her head on his chest. "I love you, Casey McDonald. And I'm in love with you."

_  
'Cause when you're holding me like this  
I'm carelessly lost in your touch  
I'm completely defenseless  
Baby, it's almost too much  
I'm helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly  
Falling...  
(Helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly falling)  
I'm helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly  
Falling in love_

_**A Week Later, the London Ontario Airport**_

Before they reached the end of the terminal and found their family waiting for them, Derek backed Casey up against a wall and kissed her. A few minutes later he broke the contact with her lips, but left his face in front of hers. "Promise me that no matter what happens, you'll love me forever, Casey."

Casey smiled sweetly at him and pecked his lips. "I'll love you forever and always," she said, repeating a line from one of her favorite kids' books.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, I am soooooo sorry I haven't updated in forever. I just moved and started a new job, so I have been adjusting to everything and was finally able to sit down at my computer and write. I hope y'all like it! Hopefully the next chapter will be up soomn, but my new job doesn't give me that much free time, so I can't promise. I can promise, however, that it will be up. Sometime. Love y'all lots! Thanks for all the reviews! 


End file.
